The Third Step
by Shadowdancer1219
Summary: In this step, you will learn about one of the most important forces in Tornielran and their destruction.


The Third Step

You have been educated not only about the other side, but you know also about the Thin places, the Doors and Others. You also know how Avaelon came to be and who was the cause of the near destruction of the Faerie. Now there is more you need to know about Tornielran. On this side, many people assume that Druids are the guardians of nature, that they built Stone Hedge and are mystic humans that live in the forests. This is ridiculous, nothing more than a human attempt to rationalize things. Cut this thought from your heart my friends, for this couldn't be farther from the truth. Even in a land without the human taint of ambition, there are still problems. Arguments over land and things of that sort often required a mediator to hear both sides of the story and resolve things peacefully. These were the Druids. However, resolving petty issues such as these was not the only task that a Druid had to do. If there was say an assassination attempt on the Queen of the Faerie, only the Druids were allowed to execute the assassin. If a law was broken, the offender was taken before the main Druid council and judgment was passed. They are a neutral party that does not pick any one particular side over another. They are also in charge of all the Lore in Tornielran. They are guardians of knowledge and law. A Druid's job is to travel the land and learn the Lore of Tornielran and spread it to the masses. The Druids were many; There were Druids from every race in Tornielran. When the Druids would visit a village or town, they would search for people or children that would show exceptional skills in reading or magic. They would also search for those who are curious about Lore, that is Tornielran's version of history. If they decided to take the person or child to their home to begin their training as a Druid, there was no arguing with them.

Their stronghold, or home, was located in the East and was called Blackmore Keep. It was given such a name because of the dark, black stones that the keep was made from. It was very large and highly fortified. Out of all the Druids, there was a council that taught the other Druids what they knew. There were thirteen Druids on the council and they were very powerful. If you have been paying close attention to my words, you'll notice that I have been saying 'were' and 'was' when I speak of the Druids. This is for a good reason. Lore states that there is a being in Tornielran that was pure evil, not the Shade but actual evil incarnate. The being is not a beast or anything of that sort, but an entity like the Prim and the Shade. The beings name was Sheologoth, which is Deamon for "Living Evil". This being was responsible for the corruption and betrayal of the most trusted group in Tornielran, the Druids. They exchanged their souls for promises of immortality and power. The most trusted group of neutral Druids was corrupted. Not just the council, but all of the Druids.

Despair not my friends. One of the most important things you must learn about Tornielran is this; There is always a balance for everything. There was one Druid that was not corrupted by Sheologoth. There was one that was strong enough to resist the temptations of the evil entity. However, to understand him, I must go back a ways. Please, leave your world of cars and technology and travel to Tornielran with me now.

See this and see it well; The bluest ocean you have ever seen stretches out before you. They sky is clear and the water is shimmering like the most precious gems in the bright sunlight. There is a small fishing town located by the sea. The town is pleasant and quaint. There is a sense of peace about this town. There are multiple open markets along the road of the village called Lishaun that are run by many successful fishermen and their wives. Look how happily the children play with their fathers fishing nets and how their parents look at them sternly. Smell the salt in the wind and stand for a moment as the breeze washes over you like a gentle caress of a lover. You look to see that one child does not play with the rest. You see that he is a young boy of perhaps seven with a stern look about him. He reads a book while the others play, the other children keep away from him. You now notice that all of the other villagers, young and old, keep away from this serious child. His skin is the dark brown of tree bark and his eyes are dark as well, yet in them, you see wisdom and knowledge well beyond his years. His hair is black and braided and he wares dark grey clothes. He sees the other children at play and scoffs at their foolishness. The people of this hark working village value strength and good physical labor. This mysterious child has none. He works and deals in magic, which in his age is unheard of. His name is Darius Raymon Allain and on this day, he is to be chosen to become a Druid. Remember him very well, for he is very important. See him now, grown and witnessing the corruption of the Druids. He does not approve. Even in his youth, Darius Allain was extremely powerful with his magic. As he grew, so did his power.

Every three months on a full moon, all the Druids gather at Blackmore Keep to discuss any matters and trade any new Lore they have learned. On this night, Darius Allian somehow acquired enough power to single-handedly destroy every single Druid. Some of you may think this cruel and harsh, but know that he was doing what a Druid was supposed to do. He killed every single Druid and is now the last. He could rebuild the Order at anytime he wishes, but he has something very important to do first. That is a story for another time, my curious friends. Although ,many think it cruel and heartless, Darius Allian killed every other Druid to deliver justice. From that day on, he shed the grey robes of the previous Druids and exchanged them for black robes. Eventually, word spread across Tornielran and he became known as Darius the Dark. Think him not evil, but a single light of good in a sea of darkness and pure evil.

My third step is done and I will quickly continue with the fourth. Until next time my friends.


End file.
